


Universally Us

by acemartinblackwood (semnai)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AND THE WORLD'S CUTEST COUPLE AWARD GOES TO...., Ace Martin Blackwood, Canon Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semnai/pseuds/acemartinblackwood
Summary: “How in the world did you end up with a– a–, you know, a–,” Jon said, waving his hands vaguely.“It’s all right, Jon, I’ll say the word ‘crush’ for you,” Martin teased, biting the inside of his cheek to hide how much he was grinning.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 12
Kudos: 218
Collections: Aspec Martin Blackwood Week





	Universally Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written for Aspec Martin Blackwood Week, for the prompt "Common Experiences".

“How in the world did you end up with a– a–, you know, a–,” Jon said, waving his hands vaguely. **  
**

“It’s all right, Jon, I’ll say the word ‘crush’ for you,” Martin teased, biting the inside of his cheek to hide how much he was grinning.

Jon’s mouth dropped open, and for a second Martin wasn’t sure if Jon was going to thank him or swat at him.

“Yes, precisely. That. With me, of all people.”

“ _Jon_ , don’t you _dare_ say it like that. You’re perfect.”

Jon scoffed. “If you say so.”

Martin leaned forward, threading his fingers with Jon’s, and pulled Jon’s hand up to his lips to give his knuckles a kiss, short and sweet. Martin adored seeing Jon turn dark red just by such a simple show of affection. “I do, Jon. Are you questioning my judgement?”

Still blushing, Jon glared at Martin ineffectively. “No, yes. Maybe?”

Martin just shook his head, unable to hold back a gentle laugh. “How dare you, Mr. Sims. But, for your information, I think my crush began when you let me stay in the Archives after the horrible Prentiss apartment… incident. Told me I could stay as long as I wanted. Even volunteered to obtain more fire extinguishers. My hero.”

“Really?” Jon said, with a small frown. “That… I was just doing what anyone would.”

“What anyone would. You believed me, Jon. You took me seriously, and offered me a safe place to stay. That meant so much to me, you have no idea.” Martin laughed, surprised with how little self-deprecation he was feeling. “It was weird, for sure. I didn’t realize that’s what it was at first, that I actually had a crush. It was just like these faint warm, fuzzy feelings.” Martin looked down at their hands, brushing his thumb across the back of Jon’s hand, and tried to ignore how softly Jon was looking at him. No matter how long they were together, Martin didn’t think he would ever get used to it, being cared for, being loved. “It was nice though. It is nice.”

Martin cleared his throat after several long, heavy moments. “How about you?”

“Me? Wha–Oh! Um. I think… I think…” Jon sighed. “I’m not sure I know, to be honest. It may have been that many different moments contributed to it, and I didn’t realize how in love with you I was until it was overwhelming. When you brought me tea, when you dragged me to lunch, the late nights in the archives trying to track down a statement, or a piece of research. When we would spend hours arguing over something inconsequential, like… like that argument we had on chocolate chip vs. oatmeal raisin cookies. All those lovely little things, the things really helped me get to know you.”

“I get what you mean.” Martin let go of Jon’s hand and snuggled over so that his back leaned against Jon’s chest. Jon’s arms immediately wrapped around his waist, holding him tight. “I feel like I know you better than… anyone really. And I know you _know_ me.”

Martin felt Jon’s lips brush the top of his head.

“I do, and you’re incredible, Martin. And don’t you dare argue that.”

Martin huffed. “Fine.” Then, softer, “I like you. I, um, never have been able to tell anyone I had a crush on them before.”

Jon’s arms tightened around Martin momentarily. “I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! <3 
> 
> You can find me on my [Tumblr](https://acemartinblackwood.tumblr.com/), please feel free to come talk!


End file.
